Alien Ghost Ship
by J. R. Bloodworth
Summary: Sometime after the destruction of the Nostromo, the company sends out another ship to investigate but soon the crew is in more trouble than they bargained for in this sequel to the original film.


Alien

Ghost ship

The USCSS Hydra floats through the Zeta 2 Reticuli system, nearing the uninhabited planet of LV-426. They have been sent by the company in response to a distress signal sent by the USCSS Nostromo. Nearing the planet The Hydra encounters floating debris. "Captain Miller, we are nearing the distress signal sir." "Alright, Gibbs , watch that debris and bring us on in." "Yes captain." The Hydra consisted of a crew of six. Captain John Miller, Pilot Joshua Gibbs, Science officer Danny Ware, Security officer Jim Hudson. Lastly two maintenance workers. Kyle Pierce and Jenny Thompson. They were told very little by the company about this expedition. It is believed to be just a simple search and rescue but what they found was more trouble then they could have ever bargained for.

When they near the planet they were amazed of the sight of scattered pieces of the Nostromo Orbiting the planet. Captain Miller stares at the wreckage puzzled. "Gibbs, what do you make of this?" "I'm not sure captain. Pieces are scattered all over. Could they could have collided with some object?" Science Officer Ware interrupts. "I don't believe so captain. It appears to me this was cause from self destruction." "Self destruction? Why would they do such a thing." "Could be a number of things captain. Could be a crew member came down with a case of cabin fever and couldn't take it anymore." "That sounds ridiculous. Gibbs?" "Yes sir?" "Scan the area for an escape shuttle or , if by some miracle, any survivors."

Gibbs activates short range scanners and makes out a faint signature that appears for a moment then disappears. "Captain, I found something!." The crew quickly gathers around the monitor. "Hows that possible?" "I don't know how! All I know is that it was there a moment ago and now it's gone." The captain lets out a long sigh. "Alright, well if your sure lets assemble a boarding party and investigate." "Aye captain." The Hydra draws in close to a large chuck of the floating debris. It seemed sealed and undamaged contained by a pressurized set of doors. Kyle, Jenny and Jim suit up and get ready to board. The captain makes a last minute check. "Alright guy, remember why we are here. We are not a salvage vessel so don't bring anything back with you. Besides you know the company wont let you keep anything anyway." Kyle rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, screw the company man, cheap bunch of suits." "Watch your mouth Hudson. Now, like I said just investigate the scene. Check for survivors and leave."

The captain leaves, engaging the air lock doors. On his way out he shouts. "They are locked in!" Gibbs responds "Aye Cap! Opening bay one doors!" The bay doors open up into the deep,cold,darkness of space. The three crew members float weightlessly off the steel floors. Jim turns to the others. "Okay Kyle, Jenn, hold on to my tether. I'm going to leap out for the vessel. The two nod in agreement as Jim braces himself onto the rails. He thrusts with all of his strength and floats out into the dark void. He floats quickly away in a matter of seconds he is nearly eighty yards away. Jenn nervously grips the tether tight as he starts to approach the damaged ship.

Jim slows down to a stop right onto the exterior of the ship. He ties off the tether. Ensuring that it was secure then calls for the others. "Alright! I got ya. Come on over slowly." Kyle turns to Jenn shaking his head. "You know, we are not getting paid enough for this." Jenn just nods in agreement mentally preparing herself for the leap. Kyle and Jenn attach themselves to the tether line and leap across out into the darkness. Kyle begins to spin uncontrollably, making him feel sick. They both reach the ship. Jim sets Kyle up, straightening him out. Kyle leans against him "Oh my god. I hated that so much." Jim laughs. "Don't worry. You only gotta do it one more time on the way back." Kyle glares at Jim.

S attached to the wall by some strange goop. Jenny checks the wires of the nearby control panel and attaches a couple of wires from her hand-held computer. "It looks like this room is sealed off and is maintaining air pressure." Kyle and Jim look shocked. "There's air in their? Can ya get it open?" "It looks like I can activate the decompression chamber. We can get in through there." Jenn adds a couple more wires and activates the doors. The three float into the room as the doors shut behind them. Suddenly a loud hiss surrounds them and they all fall to there feet. The room decompresses and a new door opens up in front of them.

The room is pitch black and dusty. The sound of pipes leaking was the only sound in the entire room. They turned on the lights mounted to the top of their suits, looking all around the room. It was shredded with ceiling grates hanging down, wires from the wall sticking out. A portion of the wall is covered in a sticky unidentifiable substance. Kyles eyes widen. "What the heck happened in here?" Jim walks up to the odd substance and touches it. "This is not normal man. This is some messed up shh." Suddenly before he can finish, he's startled by an arm falling down onto his head. Jim shouts jumping back. The others grab him and shine their lights onto the wall. Looking closely they see a person attached to the the strange gunk.

The man had dark hair, a dark beard and by the looks of him, has been long dead. Kyle activates his mic."Captain! We got a body here."

"Give me a status on the body."

"It looks like he's been dead for a couple weeks. His chest has a large gaping hole as if something had exploded from inside."

"Can you tell who he is?"

"It's hard to tell but it looks like Dallas Arthur. The ships captain."

"Roger, that."

Jim interrupts Kyle and the captain."Listen cap this is some freaky stuff. Can we please just get out of here."

"Negative Hudson, the company wants us to investigate and recover any surviving crew members and that's what we're gonna do."

Jenny notices in the corner of the room a couple of strange objects and shouts "Guys! Shut up and look at this!" They turn and see what looks to be several egg shaped objects place in the corner. One of the objects shakes a little then slowly opens up from the top. Jim looks on in shock. "What the heck is that!" Kyle squints his eyes moving closer. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before." Jenny grabs him by the shoulder. "Don't go near it Kyle. We don't know what it is!" Jim moves towards it and crouches down. "Hey captain. We found some weird thing in here. It moved and." Suddenly a creature leaps out from the object onto Jim's face latching onto his helmet. Its tail curled around his neck. Jenny and Kyle shout and rush over to Jim trying to pull off the creature to no avail. Kyle shouts into his head set. "Jim's been attacked! Something is latching onto his suit and we cant get it off!" There is no answer on the other end and Kyle continues to shout. "Captain Miller? What do we do? Its choking him!" After a few minutes of silence the captain replies. "Okay, bring him back to the medical bay. Danny says not to try to force the creature off or it will strangle him. So just get him here quick."

"Roger." Kyle says A he and Jenny grab Jim carefully and work on carrying him back to the Hydra.

To be continued.

Tell me what you think of this story and follow me on here or twitter at jamesbloodw


End file.
